Unforgettable
by FlowingSilverDreams
Summary: Dangers untold brought true love, and hardships unnumbered will result in a beautiful child- Sarah is living her peach dream every day in the Underground. But the recent death of the dark elves' king has paved the path for a new villain to rise, and the perfect world inside Sarah's bubble is about to be crushed. This time it's going to take more than a few words to win the game.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Oh I don't know… it's positively mischievous. Pray tell what incorrigible thoughts you're having."

"Sweet Sarah, I'm dwelling on the beading of your gown, the light shining through your hair and those perfect pale hands clasped together. Romantic enough my dear?"

"Quite, but you can't honestly expect me to believe that your thoughts are so innocent, Jareth."

He gave a small laugh. "You are right as always, precious. I had hoped to save you from a monstrous blush before addressing our subjects. Heaven knows how you'd berate me for vexing your poor nerves before public speaking."

"It's never been my favorite thing, I'll admit, but I do believe my time with you has quite improved my skill at it." Sarah stood and held out her hand. "Shall we?"

Jareth took the outstretched hand and joined her in standing, a smile gracing his sharp features. "You know my love goes on forever and ever. You and the child growing inside your womb are the two most important things in my life."

Sarah grinned back at him. "Now is not the time for mushy sentiments- go on and gather everyone's attention before your child decides now is a good time to puke on your shoes."

Jareth squeezed her hand in response before nodding at the page to his right. On que, the page let out a booming call for silence and attention to the Goblin King.

"Dearly beloved friends, family, and citizens of the underground, my queen and I have some joyous news to share with you." Jareth looked at his wife, tender emotions flying across his face. "I am more than pleased to announce that Sarah and I are pregnant!"

Cheers erupted and glasses clinked in delightful celebration all throughout the castle beyond the goblin city and goblins raced throughout the labyrinth to spread the news. It would be safe to say that within the hour, the entirety of the Underground would be aware that the Goblin Queen was with child.

While various nobles and creatures of all types approached the humble couple with congratulations and parenting advice, there was a disturbance far from view.

* * *

><p>Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, lay the castle beyond the goblin city. Through deceptions uncounted and tragedies unimaginable, lay the fortress beyond the dark elves' forests.<p>

Inside the highest chamber, a king lay dying. Eleven elves of high station surrounded his deathbed, each one tense with anticipation and fear. The death of an elfin king with no heirs meant a struggle for power, a bloody and gruesome battle that would end before word of the prior king's passing even left the fortress.

As the king's breath became more labored and his chest heaved with more urgency, eleven elves leaned in. They cast wary glances at one another and the scepter that the frail, bony hands of their king held onto like a lifeline. Any moment now, he would release the object and the boldest of the eleven elves would claim it. Should he be challenged and loose the greatest test of strength, he would be punished by death.

The elves of this region were of a dark and terrific kind, not nurturing and lively, or the picture of winter holidays in the Aboveground. These elves bred disaster and feed on the blackest of nightmares. They had been docile for decades but with the death of the king would also come the death of their dormancy.

The king was so close to leaving now, and the wait was driving one elf particularly mad. In his impatience, he reached for the scepter.

Scrambling in sluggish outrage, the king screeched in labored fury. "It's mine!" He gasped and clutched the scepter closer to his breast, wheezing at every movement. "It's mine!"

The brash elf hissed in response and drew back, glaring at the other elves that now knew of his intentions. He had dealt his cards too soon, a possibly fatal mistake.

The energy of the king's earlier excitement had been too great. With one last painfully gasping breath, he let go of his scepter and his life. His body dissolved into dust, a layer of dark soot under blue velvet sheets. A ghastly picture of departure displayed in front of eleven elves that cared very little for it.

The next few moments would define everything.

* * *

><p>Jareth choked on his champagne in glee of the ridiculous picture displayed in front of all his guests. Sarah was playing pin the chicken on the goblin with a few of his favorite pesky subjects and she was getting increasingly frustrated with her blindfold and the jeering from her playmates. Jareth occasionally threw in a good barb to see her face flush in indignation and her sharp tongue to lash out in response. The guests at his party continued their merry making, dancing in circles and downing large amounts of alcohol. Some watched Sarah's game, admiring her willingness to waste her time on ridiculous creatures, while some envied her husband's obvious devotion.<p>

After finally placing the convoluted drawing of a chicken on the right screaming goblin, Sarah tore off her blindfold and made a beeline for her husband's lap. "I cannot believe you allowed me to make such a fool of myself!" She downed a glass of water. "You're lucky I'm confident in everyone's opinion of me because otherwise I'd chew your head off."

Jareth wrapped his arms around her waist. "You magnificently silly precious thing, we both know you enjoyed that far more than you're letting on. Now stop wriggling, it's improper enough that we're sitting in this position, don't excite me into doing something dreadfully inappropriate."

Sarah raised an eyebrow at him and leaned forward until they were nose to nose. "Tell me a little more about this something you'd do…"

* * *

><p>It hadn't taken more than a minute for the same impulsive elf to reach for the scepter again. This time he was stopped by one of the other eleven elves.<p>

"What do you think you are doing, Arvid? You are too weak to be king." Spoke the tallest of the elven, grabbing the scepter out of the impulsive elf's hand. "I, the deceptive Eerikki, lay claim to the scepter; all who challenge me do so now."

Arvid growled and went for the scepter again. "I, the impetuous Arvid, lay claim to the scepter. Trial by stone!"

The other elves began chanting, "Trial by stone, trial by stone!" while the two challengers stalked each other in a circle. In minutes, all had made their way to the dark elven cave of Darce, which held the stone of Macabre.

One of the smaller, more fiendish looking elves stepped forward. "Challengers Eerikki and Arvid shall each be given one chance to split the stone of Macabre in half. He who is triumphant shall be named king; he who is defeated shall perish. Should neither be victorious, both will be exiled." Eerikki and Arvid were each handed elongated swords made of black diamond, a weapon the dark elves specialized in creating. The two moved to opposite sides of the silent stone. "Begin."

Eerikki and Arvid circled one another around the stone, the other elves separating to side of the contender they believed victorious. Arvid made the first move, dashing towards the stone without thinking and swinging his mighty sword. A resounding clank enveloped the cave, ringing in elfin ears. Arvid moved back with wide eyes: his swing had not broken the stone.

Eerikki let out a calculated laugh as he advanced on the stone. He was not capable of feeling fear, his movement dictated by flawless strategy and dark intent. In one smooth arc, Eerikki's sword came down, colliding with the stone and sending off sparks. As though the stone were made of straw, it broke clean in half, the large upper portion crashing to the floor as dust flew up from the ground.

Eerikki released a cry of victory and satisfaction, taking hold of the scepter once more and raising it above his head. "From this moment forward I shall be known as Eerikki, the great and deceptive king of the dark elves! Bow before your new ruler!"

An ethereal glow of a hellish red consumed Eerikki and he felt ecstasy at the power flowing from the scepter through his veins. After the transformation was complete, he pointed at Arvid. "The challenger was defeated- kill him!"

The gruesome scene that followed is not to be described.

* * *

><p>Fine invisible threads tie the Goblin King and the High King of the Underground to all of its kingdoms. It is in this way they can monitor them at all times. All they need do is produce a crystal and witness whatever event is playing out. They are also able to feel drastic changes in the monarchy, so when Jareth choked a second time that night, it was not in jubilance.<p>

"Are you alright, my love?" Sarah asked from her throne next to his and placing her hand on his wrist.

Jareth didn't respond, instead producing a crystal and watching everything from the previous dark elf king's death to the present terror unfolding in the cave of Darce. The images made him physically ill.

"Jareth? What's going on? Is something wrong?" Sarah tried to glimpse what he was viewing in his crystal, but he made it vanish before her lovely eyes were scarred by its contents.

"The king of the dark elves has just passed on and a new king has arisen." Jareth finally divulged, turning his attention the vision of beauty beside him. "His name is Eerikki."

"Are you worried he'll pay us a visit?" Jareth shook his head. "Then why are you so tense?"

"You were not alive when the dark elves waged war on the goblin kingdom the last time it happened. It was an atrocious war of attrition that lasted for decades and brought on endless casualties. My uncle before me was Goblin King, and he lost his life ending the war. I was left to clean up the mess and war reparations are still not entirely finished. The dark elves have been quiet since, but something in me doesn't believe it will stay that way."

Giving him a reassuring smile, Sarah cupped his cheek. "We can't predict the future, so do not attempt it. It's useless to waste energy on paranoia. Let's enjoy the rest of this night and deal with our suspicions in the morning."

Jareth's eyes rested on his wife's abdomen, where her billowy dress hid a tiny bump. "You're right; I'm probably just overreacting. Now I have so much more to lose. And I won't lose you. Ever." He said with conviction, his posture mirroring the intensity of his tone.

Sarah pulled him to his feet. "Let's take a turn around the room and say goodnight to our guests." Sarah wove her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest. "I love you, my gorgeous Goblin King. And baby loves you too."

* * *

><p>In retrospect, maybe the Goblin King, next in line to rule all inhabitants of the Underground, should have been more suspicious and anxious concerning the new elfin king. Those thirteen hours he spent in his wife's heavenly embrace were just long enough for Eerikki to hatch a deliciously evil plan involving the death of the Goblin King and his family.<p>

Dangers untold and hardships unnumbered awaited a sleeping pair of royals and their unborn child.

* * *

><p>AN: This is not my first fanfiction, but hopefully the first I'll finish. I'm a huge Jim Henson fan, if you couldn't tell by the plot similarity to _The Dark Crystal._ I love the trial by stone scene and I just had to use it. Too bad I don't picture skeksies in the underground- on second thought… No I don't plan on incorporating those creatures. However, I will include a guessing game at the end of each chapter! I love stories that do that so I'm jumping the bandwagon.

_In the beginning of the chapter, Jareth spoke a song lyric from what band?_

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Leave your comments, questions, concerns and answers to the trivia above in a review!


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

"You know I really thought that I was done with morning sickness! How long has this baby been inside me now? Long enough to quit upchucking the second I gain consciousness! I'm going to give your child an earful when it's old enough to understand how unpleasant it is to barf in a toilet!"

Jareth stifled a laugh as he held his wife's hair back from her face. "I have never doubted your determination, precious, but I don't believe that the first words you'll teach our son will be 'barf' and 'toilet.'"

Glaring up at him from her position on the floor, Sarah crossed her arms over her chest. "How do you know it's a boy? The healers can't even tell yet."

"Trust me darling, I'm certain you carry my son. Besides, would a girl barf half as much?"

Sarah rolled her eyes at his male pride and moved to rinse her mouth. "I don't know, Jareth. I've barfed far more than any man I know in the last month. Your theory doesn't take girls out of the running."

Smirking and wrapping his arms around Sarah's waist, Jareth stared at the splendid pair they made in the washroom mirror. "Argue all you want, Sarah; the baby is male. You will bare the future Goblin King, ruler of the Underground and the strongest to ever live. Besides me, that is."

Pulling his hands to cover her abdomen, Sarah frowned. "Would you be upset if you were wrong? If we had a daughter?"

Meeting her eyes in the mirror, Jareth placed his head on her shoulder. "Of course not, precious thing. I would love any daughters you gave me with equal sincerity- I am not saying the baby is male because it is the only gender I want; I'm saying it's male because my paternal instincts tell me so. But should we have a daughter next, or any time after that…" Jareth nipped her neck suggestively. "I shall love them with all of my being."

Feeling far more reassured Sarah turned in Jareth's arms to face him. "I hope he has your hair- oh, and your eyes! How handsome and strong he'll be."

Cupping her face, Jareth leaned down to capture her lips in a sweet kiss. "A secretly sensitive and stubborn git."

"And I suppose that would come from me, yes?" Sarah smirked, placing her hands around his neck. At his responding grin, Sarah stood on her tiptoes to reach his ear and whispered, "We can't forget a pain in the ass."

Moving like lightning, Sarah spanked his behind and raced from the washroom, leaving a slightly stunned Goblin King behind. His face darkening with desire, Jareth chased after his deceptive minx.

* * *

><p>Eerikki was very pleased.<p>

The objects of his vindication were so blissfully distracted by each other that they would never see him coming. He would indulge in a few drinks and watch in solitude the progression of time until the child was born. Then he would attack, swift and immediate at the Goblin King's most vulnerable moment.

It would take only seconds for Jareth to react with the only method he thought would protect his helpless wife and newborn. Once they had been sent away, Eerikki would slay the Goblin King and assume the name himself. In just a few short months, he would be the most powerful creature in the Underground.

_I'll have to kill the High King as well…_ Eerikki mused, imagining the many glorious ways in which he could go about the deed. While the High King was the organizer and final voice over the Underground, it was no secret that the role of the Goblin King was far greater in power and influence. The Goblin King had the ability to wield the labyrinth in any which way he chose, for they were bonded in an unexplainable way. It was not a role that could be filled by anyone: only a male with the utmost strength of will and a stern disposition could manage it. There was stability and grace such a man needed, something that could only be passed through a sturdy bloodline.

The role of the Goblin King was not an easy one, for every creature of the Underground relied on the labyrinth's harmony and the Goblin Kingdom's resources. Due to the severity of the tasks owned by the Goblin King, they assume the role of the High King of the Underground when they succeed their ruling kin. The role of the High King is still an extremely powerful and difficult job, but not as taxing on one's sanity. Ruling over the labyrinth for centuries can be quite exhausting, especially with a wife and children.

Finished with his thoughts, Eerikki poured himself a glass in celebration of his grand plan, and called on the eleven. After the death of Arvid, they quickly found a replacement to keep their infamous number. It was the number of their kind, just as thirteen was the number of the Fae and Centaurs met in fours.

This new elf was called Galel the adherent, and Eerikki had decided to use him as a personal servant. The eleven were meant to be rather equal in status, but the King was allowed to order them around as he pleased. If he wished for Galel to fetch him something, there was no objecting. Galel was particularly devoted to his king, and would play a major role in the execution of Eerikki's large scheme.

It was after a few moments that the eleven began to enter the large throne room, one by one. They never spoke until every single one of the eleven was present; to do otherwise would be a crime. The dark elves were held by tradition of the strictest kind, and time could not make modern their ways. Not only were they silent, but each elf also had a blood red stone in the floor that they were required to stand on during any meetings they held. Stepping off of the stone before the meeting was adjourned was a large sign of disrespect towards the king and almost always followed by immediate exile.

As the last of the eleven made their way to the stones, Eerikki stood. "I Eerikki, the great and deceptive King of the Dark Elves, commence the gathering of the eleven." All of the eleven bowed low to their king. "I have sired a plan that will make us the most powerful creatures in the Underground, stronger than even the fae." This received appreciative mumbles. "It will require a great deal of sacrifice from all of you, to perform the ritual that will destroy the Goblin King. Do you tremble at my words?"

All talk ceased.

"We wait until the child of the Goblin King Jareth is born to strike at its first cry. We take over the Goblin Kingdom through conquest. The Goblin Queen and child will be sent to the Aboveground, no doubt by Jareth's own hand, and we shall rule for eternity. Are there any objections?" He did not expect any.

"I, the shrewd prophet Feisal, wish to speak freely, your majesty."

Eerikki snarled, his gaze narrowing in on the prophet. "I grant you permission to speak, prophet."

Meeting the king's threatening gaze, Feisal spoke again. "I mean no disrespect, mighty king, but the plan of which you speak will fail." Elves were never said to be tactful.

Letting out a roar of laughter, Eerikki plopped down into his throne. "Tell me prophet, how should my plan fail?"

"I have had a vision of the Goblin Prince, sitting on his father's throne and sentencing you to death. I cannot see the fate of his parents, but the son will overthrow you." An upset chatter broke out around the room.

"Nonsense. I'll simply kill the bastard before it can escape." Eerikki was steadfast in his design.

"The truth is incontrovertible. Malice may attack it, ignorance may deride it, but in the end, there it is. If you follow the path you are on, you will perish."

"Enough of this! You cannot prove your visions, prophet, I will hear no more of them!" Eerikki had been thrown from his good mood, and his blood boiled to shove the worthless elf into the earth. The elves ceased their babble at their king's outburst, opting instead to stare at one another.

Giving his king a bow, Feisal spoke no more. He had done his duty to warn the king, he had no further obligations to uphold. But his words had planted seeds of doubt within the other elves, which nervously glanced at each other for an answer. After a moment, one of the other elves made themselves known.

"I, the solid Octavian, find uncertainty in this choice of action. The prophet has spoken against it, are we not compelled to heed his word? After all, was it not the very same prophet that foresaw your ascension to this very throne, my liege?"

Eerikki regarded the elf with skepticism, irritated by this turn of hesitation towards him but finding no fault in this one's words. "Proceed."

Octavian took a moment to think. "We still have time before the Goblin Prince is born, let us not rush any decision making. Forgive me, my lord, but you did not discuss any of your scheme with the eleven before deciding its finality."

"You dare question the authority of your king? If I choose not to disclose my plans with the eleven, there is nothing you can do about it!" Eerikki was unsure what was causing him to react so violently. These damn elves thought themselves worthy enough to challenge his authority. He would have no choice but to punish them all.

"Your majesty, we do not mean to doubt your motives, but we do not want to see you fail, as the prophet sees in his visions." A different elf cut through his darkening thoughts. "Let us aid you in your quest for power by making your plans foolproof."

Looking at this new elf, Eerikki felt himself calm. They were not questioning him, of course they weren't; he was too powerful. He need never worry over their ridiculous nervousness, the good for nothing lot they were. He could rule without them, but he had best keep up appearances. With a firm grip on his bloodlust, Eerikki nodded towards the new elf. "Of course. You all mean to serve me. Then all speak freely of your suggestions…"

* * *

><p>Several satisfied hours later found the expecting couple in the Goblin King's office, spilling over papers and reading scrolls. A fire had recently destroyed a large portion of the Lula district in the Satyr Kingdom, and Jareth was approving the final plans for its repair. Sarah was busy thinking up ways to expand the royal garden when there was a knock on the door. A small goblin servant entered and announced the presence of the High King and Queen of the Underground.<p>

"Bring them in." Jareth lowered his feet from his desk and rose to greet his parents as they entered the room.

It was unmistakable that Jareth got his good looks from his father. Urian and his son shared their angular cheekbones, upswept eyebrows, and mismatched eyes; but Urian was clearly much older than his son, and his hair was far longer, pulled into an immaculate braid that reached past his waist. He had a small blond goatee on his chin and wore a ridiculous arrangement of flamboyant frills and coats. Mortals of the Aboveground might very well confuse him for a pirate.

Jareth's mother, on the other hand, looked every part royalty and glamour. Rhiannon had long green hair, falling in small waves past her hips and was a good head shorter than both her spouse and son. She carried a tangible grace and authority in her small frame, demanding the instant respect of everyone she met. She might have passed for human in the Aboveground, if not for her bold violet eyes and sharp teeth. She too had the upswept eyebrows most fae seemed to inherit, and her skin sparkled unnaturally in the light.

"Jareth my boy! How are you?" Urian smacked his son on the arm and pulled him in for a hug. Giving his son a good once over, Urian turned to hug daughter-in-law. "Are you making sure he eats enough? He looks like a stick with a mullet."

Sarah laughed as she hugged him back and quickly assured him that Jareth ate plenty. "He's just lean." Sarah winked at Jareth as he came to her side and placed a possessive arm around her waist.

"Oh, leave your poor wife alone for a second Jareth and come hug your mother." Rhiannon beckoned her son forward and enveloped him in a warm hug. Kissing him on the cheek, she pulled back and reached for her daughter-in-law. "How are you feeling dearest? You look breath-taking, pregnancy suits you very well."

Sarah affectionately embraced her mother-in-law. "I still have some morning sickness, but it's much better. I missed you both at the ball last night."

Jareth returned to his wife's side and lowered them both on to one of the loveseats scattered about the room, his parents doing the same across from them. Jareth pinned his parents with a look. "Some believe it is because you do not approve of our union."

"You know that isn't true," Rhiannon scolded. "We would have been there if we could have, but there was an emergency at the castle. We sincerely apologize for our absence and will make up for it at the next opportunity."

"I'm sure everyone was far too drunk to care. You know the people adore Sarah, it should not matter." Urian gestured towards the desk a ways behind them. "I came here to discuss some business with you, Jareth; might we take a look at something on your desk?"

Jareth nodded towards his father. "Of course." Placing a kiss on his wife's forehead, Jareth got up and walked over to his desk. With the men on the other side of the room, Sarah and Rhiannon began to swap pregnancy stories and rang for a servant to being some snacks.

"What is the matter father, you aren't usually so secretive."

Urian gave a small smile. "I merely wished to keep your pregnant wife from the stress of recent news."

Jareth hummed in approval. "I see. Well, out with it."

"I was recently approached with the knowledge that a band of rogue ogres were headed towards the dark elf kingdom." Urian's brow furrowed. "Maybe seven or eight of them, a rather large group so far from home."

"What do you think has caused them to seek out the dark elves? Their history is not friendly."

Urian shrugged. "Your mother thinks they are responding to the death of the dark elf king, maybe to forge an alliance with the successor. If that's the case, we could be facing a potential problem."

This received a grimace from the Goblin King. "Have you sent someone to investigate?"

"Several days ago I sent general Maddock to track the pack down. I have yet to hear from him." Urian glanced over at the women talking excitedly and munching on cucumber sandwiches. "Cover me."

"What?" Jareth looked up startled, watching as his father fished around inside his layered outfit. "What on earth are you doing?"

Urian finally grasped what he was looking for and spun around to face the wall. After making sure the ladies weren't paying attention, Urian pulled out a small flask and took a swig. He sighed in appreciation. "You mother never lets me drink anymore, ever since that incident with the chambermaid."

The night of Jareth and Sarah's wedding, alcohol from every part of the Underground flowed in abundance. The party lasted for hours and the majority of guests were absolutely wasted by the end of the night. Urian, always a lover of goblin ale, had partaken in one too many drinks and stumbled upon a pretty chambermaid in his rooms. Acting swiftly on sudden lust, Urian had pounced on the girl. Said chambermaid had no qualms being intimate with the handsome High King, regardless of his age and married state, so she took advantage of the situation, hoping to get pregnant and become his mistress. It was right when things started to get highly inappropriate that Rhiannon walked in on them, and her yelling could be heard across the Underground.

Jareth chuckled. "Is she still holding a grudge?"

"She will never let it go. I've explained time and time again that I was entirely intoxicated and thought I was kissing her, but she won't listen to a word I say. You laugh now Jareth, but wait until you slip up- Sarah will have that hide of yours whipped!"

"What are you boys talking about so seriously over there? Surely it's not still business?"

Urian stiffened at the sound of his wife's voice and shoved the flask back under his coats. "Ah, but business it is, my dear. We're finished though, aren't we son?" Urian gave Jareth a dangerous look and whispered, "You tell your mother and I'll make sure you can never make me another grandchild." Turning away, the High King made his way back to his wife's side on the couch.

Jareth shivered from where he stood. He may be an adult and ruler of the most powerful kingdom in the Underground, but his father could still bring back old feelings of childhood terror. It was no mystery where he got his own intimidating nature. Smirking, Jareth moved to sit by his wife as well, pulling her back against his chest and laying his hands over her slightly raised stomach. It was true he had things to fear, but his father's empty threats weren't one of them. No, Jareth was far more concerned with losing his precious family, and while a pack of rogue ogres could mean nothing, he was already on edge. Placing a kiss on the back of Sarah's head, Jareth made mental plans to create an escape plan for her should anything dire actually happen.

Little did he know how much he would come to rely on such an escape in the future.

* * *

><p>AN: I had a blast writing this chapter, I love Urian's ridiculous drinking problem. I'm sure he will appear a lot more in the future, so I hope you enjoyed him just as much as I do.

**The answer to chapter one's trivia**: The song lyric Jareth spoke was from the song 'Forever' by the Mystery Skulls. "You know my love goes on forever and ever…"

**This chapter's trivia:**

_The dark elf Feisal, when speaking to Eerikki, uses a quote made famous by whom?_

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Leave your comments, questions, concerns and answers to the trivia above in a review!


End file.
